Traffic Controls
Traffic Controls are various measures used to regulate and control how traffic flows. In Burnout Paradise, these include road signs, signals, and various other messages displayed above or on the sides of roads. Traffic Lights, a major form of traffic controls, are seen throughout the map, and are used to start singleplayer events. Traffic Lights Traffic Lights (or Traffic Signals) act as the manager of the Paradise City's traffic network. Controlled by the Department of Transport, these signals are placed at every major intersection, 116 in total. AI Traffic will drive through an intersection if the light is green, and will still continue even if the light briefly changes to yellow. Traffic signals, like street lights, can be hit so that it remains implanted into the ground, but at an angle. Traffic Lights, when destroyed, break into the pole, vertical bar, and the individual traffic signals. As mentioned above, traffic lights (and the four I-88 tollbooths) can start events by initiating burnouts within the vicinity of an intersection with these lights. Other variations of traffic lights depend on the number of lanes the road has. These include single-light traffic lights, Pole, and Hanging Traffic signals. Hanging Traffic Lights can be knocked down with a taller vehicle or object. It is noted that Hanging and Pole Traffic Lights only operate from one side, where the opposite-facing side remains off, only to add aesthetics. These different types of signals can be used in conjunction with each other, as seen in many intercity intersections. One way street often use two traffic lights to cover all lanes of traffic (e.g. 7th Street), and Webster Avenue cycles through 3 different sets of lights (Webster, Perpendicular Roadway, I-88 Ramp). Tollbooths Tollbooths function the same way as traffic lights, as in these can be used to start events. Tollbooths can be found on the I-88 connecting Sections together. Stay In Lane Road signs on Gantries often follow up before and after the tollbooths, though these signs are not particularly obeyed. AI Traffic will slow down when approaching the tollbooth, stop, and continue driving to simulate paying a toll. Various signs, lights, and texts on payment, lane usage, and open status litter both sides of the tollbooth. Speed Limit Signs Speed Limit Signs can be found both within the Urban and Rural districts of Paradise City and State. These signs do not have a direct effect on the speed of AI Traffic. Within the city, Speed Limit signs can be only 30 or 50, and can even be found grouped within close proximity to each other, leading to contradictory or repetitive placements. Outside the city, speed limit signs include having a limit of 65 or 80 with a nightly limit of 65. Since the game situates Paradise City in the United States, these signs are believed to be in Miles per Hour. Therefore, having a speed limit of 80MPH translates to 129KPH, which is extremely high and unreasonable. I-88 Message Boards Various LED-like message boards can be found all over the I-88 Freeway in all sections, having one or two separate states of display. The most common type is the overhead gantry signs, where the front displays one of a few messages, and the back displays X's for wrong way. These signs can also come with an I-88 Logo on the opposite side of the sign's pole. Within Sections 1 and 2, smaller LED Message Boards can be found attached to the ceiling of roadways, with signs displaying the same safety announcements or Exit locations. The smaller LED Message Boards can either be static (Section 1) or have two states of text (Section 2). These signs have no messages on the back.